The Scientist and The Werewolf
by Drusilla85
Summary: Frankenstein x M-21


**The Scientist and the Werewolf**

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Frankenstein and M-21 were in the laboratory for M-21 weekly health check-up. As M-21 lay asleep on the bed after undergoing maintenance treatment, the scientist monitored M-21's vital signs on the computer screens. Frankenstein watched the half-naked, sleeping M-21 and sighed. It was almost a year since the werewolf lived with him and Master, but it was only recently that Frankenstein realised that he had a crush on M-21.

Taking off his glasses, Frankenstein got up from his chair and walked towards M-21's bed. _I never thought I would develop feelings for another man_, Frankenstein thought grimly. He and M-21 had a rocky relationship in the beginning, but gradually Frankenstein liked M-21. M-21 seems to understand his true nature. Prior to M-21, no one seemed to care about Frankenstein's obsession for cleanliness and perfection. However, upon moving into their home, M-21 respected and followed Frankenstein's silent rules without any complaint. He also helped orientated Tao and Takeo about the rules of living in the house and guided them about their security work in Yeh Ran school. But more importantly, when he fought the young leader of the Kertia clan, it was M-21 who helped him to come to his senses. Frankenstein has always been portrayed as an arrogant sadist who likes to play with his prey. The Lord and the clan leaders were honourable and respected beings who knew his true self, but he knew what the other Nobles say about him. A monster. It shouldn't surprise anyone that he behaved like a monster during that battle. However, M-21 knew that he was not being himself, that he was taken over by the Dark Spear. "That behaviour...it wasn't you, " M-21 said casually.

Frankenstein gently touched M-21's hair and his face. Although Frankenstein wasn't troubled about his sexual orientation, he was unsure about M-21's feelings about him. He couldn't find the courage to confess to M-21 as he fear M-21's rejection and he didn't want to force himself upon M-21 either, so he decided that it was best if they see less of each other unless necessary (such as the health checks). When they returned from Lukedonia, he buried himself with work to avoid seeing M-21. Every day, he told the three enhanced humans that he had to catch up on paperwork and told them to return home without him. He would return home late and spend the rest of the evening with Master or hide in the lab, running experiments on ramen and new weapons and drugs for Tao and Takeo. That was how Frankenstein avoided M-21 for three months.

Frankenstein thought that gradually his feelings for M-21 will dissipate and then, he could forget that he had fallen in love. Instead, his longing for M-21 grew stronger the longer they were apart. Almost every night, Frankenstein had to relieve his sexual frustration by touching himself, imagining that he was embracing, exploring and kissing M-21, caressing and devouring M-21's manhood and entering M-21's tight orifice. However, instead of feeling satisfaction and relief after those acts, Frankenstein grew more upset with himself for nurturing perverted thoughts of M-21 but he didn't know how to stop himself. He was very tempted to ask Master to erase his memory and his feelings. However, Master, who was able to understand the thoughts and feelings of all beings, said to him, "Even if your mind and your heart forgets, your body will not."

Frankenstein's thumb traced M-21's scar on the side of his lips. _I really want us to be together for as long as possible, M-21. But I know that one day, you and Takeo and Tao would go your own ways, and I will follow Master to return to Lukedonia. For now, please let me love you secretly. _Then he leaned down and placed a light kiss on M-21 lips. He had been doing this secretly to the sleeping M-21 since they returned from Lukedonia. That's why Frankenstein was caught by surprised when M-21 opened his eyes and took his hand.

* * *

><p>As he lay on the bed, awake and alert but pretending to be asleep, M-21 could hear Frankenstein typing on the keyboard and clicking the mouse. <em>I really like playing dead, it's a clever way to know what people think about me,<em> M-21 thought. With his upgraded werewolf abilities, he required less time to recover from maintenance treatment, but he never told Frankenstein. He thought it would be good to keep some things secret. Frankenstein had his secrets too, and M-21 knew one of them.

When Frankenstein advised the trio to return home without him, M-21 didn't suspect that anything was amiss as Frankenstein was Lee _sajang-nim_, principal of the famous Yeh Ran school and a mountain of work awaited him after their 2-week trip to Lukedonia. But several months later, it was odd that Frankenstein still had to work late, as he was always very efficient in everything he does. M-21 also noticed that although they lived in the same house, he hardly saw Frankenstein, except at dinner and health checks. Moreover, Frankenstein seemed very absentminded. Last month, Frankenstein caused a fire because he overcooked the ramen until the pot was dry. Worse, last week he accidentally poured tea onto the Noblesse and his white school uniform. Rai-nim was very traumatised by the incident.

It must have been difficult for Frankenstein to hide his feelings, M-21 thought. _It's easy for me, as I spend my time thinking excuses to see him, instead of actually thinking about him. _Usually, Takeo and Tao would be undergoing treatment too, but theirs were completed a month ago. It was after a few check-ups later, without Takeo and Tao, that M-21 was able to figure out why Frankenstein was acting out of character.

His werewolf heart beat faster when he heard the scientist's footsteps drawing closer to his bed. When he felt Frankenstein's hand playing with his hair and touching his face, M-21 tried very hard not to reach out for Frankenstein's hand. "I don't want you to hate me," Frankenstein whispered. _What? Why would I hate you?_ M-21 screamed in his mind. If that was what has been troubling Frankenstein, M-21 was going to teach him a lesson to stop making decisions like that one-sidedly. _At least you should know how I feel about you too_, M-21 sulked silently. He waited for Frankenstein to kiss him. _I hope he likes Sleeping Beauty._

* * *

><p>Frankenstein froze. M-21, sat up and looked at him, still holding onto his hand. Frankenstein felt nauseated and his head spinning. He felt his heart pounding hard, as if it would fall out of his chest. Frankenstein couldn't bear the other man's burning stare and he looked away.<p>

M-21 pulled the collars of Frankenstein's shirt and Frankenstein thought M-21 was going to strike him. ThenM-21 whispered into his ear, "Frankenstein, why are you looking away?" Frankenstein thought he was delusional as M-21's voice sounded seductive instead of angry. But when Frankenstein felt M-21's lips on the nape of his neck, kissing and sucking his skin violently, and M-21's hand pulling off his clothes and exploring his groin, the naked Frankenstein stopped thinking and started responding to M-21's touches. He kissed M-21 hungrily, pushed M-21 back on the bed and lay above M-21. As Frankenstein used his tongue to trace M-21's lips, his hand unzipped M-21's trousers and slipped underneath M-21's boxers. M-21 moaned into the kiss as Frankenstein's hand stroke and pumped his length into erection, his parted lips allowed Frankenstein's tongue to slip into M-21's mouth and play with M-21's tongue.

M-21 already had one hand pumping Frankenstein's hardened manhood, so he used his other hand to stroke and play with Frankenstein's scrotum. With M-21's touch, Frankenstein gasped and broke the kiss. He placed his forehead on M-21's, panting and breathing heavily while his eyes looked intently into M-21's eyes. Then Frankenstein smirked and began to kiss M-21's neck and chest. M-21 groaned and arched his back as Frankenstein used his tongue to trace M-21's nipples, his hands still stroking and pumping M-21's erection. When Frankenstein went lower down to M-21's abdomen, M-21 lost his hold on Frankenstein's length.

Disappointed with himself, M-21 started to sit up but Frankenstein pushed him back down. "Hey, what are you...," M-21 started to protest, but he failed to finish his question when he felt Frankenstein's tongue licking the tip of his erected member in circular motions. As Frankenstein took M-21's manhood into his warm, wet mouth, M-21 moaned in ecstasy. He held Frankenstein's head firmly, arched his back and began to thrust his hips. M-21 felt an aching sensation building up in his groin as he felt Frankenstein's mouth and tongue tightening around his member and the tip of his member hitting the back of Frankenstein's throat.

"Franken...stein...aahhh...I want you...to enjoy this too...nhhh," M-21 cried out to Frankenstein. Frankenstein, his mouth still busy playing with M-21, looked up at M-21 and nodded. Then, M-21 felt Frankenstein's finger slowly penetrating his tight orifice. It didn't hurt M-21, but when two fingers went inside him and slowly stretching his inner muscles, M-21 hissed. It hurt, but he didn't want Frankenstein to stop yet. As Frankenstein's fingers went in and out of M-21, M-21 growled and tugged on Frankenstein blond hair, urging Frankenstein to move his mouth up and down his length to distract him from the pain. Frankenstein happily obliged.

Being inside Frankenstein's oral cavity and the penetration by Frankenstein's fingers felt so good and M-21 was about to reach his climax, but suddenly Frankenstein pulled away. As M-21 tried to catch his breath, Frankenstein lifted M-21's leg and entered M-21 stretched orifice. Frankenstein slowly moved himself in and out of M-21, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. He knew he hit M-21's pleasure spot when M-21 arched his back again and begged him to move deeper and faster. Instinctively, M-21 moved his hips to match the rhythm of Frankenstein's thrusts. Their movements gradually became faster and more forceful, and when both of them finally reached their climax and came, they cried out each other's names.

Frankenstein collapsed beside M-21 and wrapped his arms around the werewolf. M-21 smiled blissfully and buried his face in Frankenstein's neck. "I don't hate you, Frankenstein," whispered M-21. Frankenstein kissed M-21's forehead and whispered back, "Thank you, M-21. By the way, can you please clean up the mess before you leave the lab?" M-21 groaned. Both of them fell asleep, exhausted but satisfied.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the living room, Cadis Etrama di Raizel sipped his tea and nodded his head in satisfaction too. The Noblesse was happy that Frankenstein would return to his usual self soon, because he really missed Frankenstein's ramen.<p> 


End file.
